The Masters
Masters of the Dice Scarlett turns as she hears the sound of rolling dice, and then roaring laughter. Leaving her game of pool, she walks over to see what is happening. She sees an older boy, and a far older man putting away several sets of dice. Scarlet asks, “May I play for your wallets?” After a pause, she continues, "Though, I suppose with the dice you've been rolling, your purse is as unfilled as your minds." The man sitting there glares at her, and stands up. "You can go ahead and lose to this fellow all you want. I don't want any more to do with it." The boy who had just finished putting away his dice looks up at her. "Hello!" Scarlett sits down and pulls out a set of rusty dice, with an award winning smile, she says “Game on?” The boy grins back at Scarlet, and pulls out several sets of dice. "We were playing 'Damage Win', do you know how to play?" "Not so familiar with that one, no... But by the name of it, I assume that it requires two dice, and the player with the high roll wins?” The boy shakes his head "Damage Win is where you roll as many dice as you bet, and the highest number rolled wins." “Ahh.” Scarlet warns the boy: "When I win, promise you will be a fair loser?" The boy grins again, "Of course. What is your offer?" "All I have in my purse" The boy raises an eyebrow, "You can only do one coin type. This represents the value of each die." Scarlet sighs, “In that case, three gold.” The boy pulls out three gold coins, and selects three dice. Scarlet also pulls out three dice “Shall I preform my theft?” Once they have both chosen, they throw, and the people who had gathered to watch are silent. The boy's dice come up on a 13, 42, and a 59. Scarlet’s appear on a 60, a 1, and a 42. The boy raises an eyebrow. "Nice job. There's not many who can beat my luck." He tosses her the three gold coins. Scarlet grins "Luck is not all there is to it, but thank you. There is also bluffing, namely the fact that the three gold was not yet in my purse to pay." He grins charmingly at her, and replies "I know that. Would you like to go again?" Scarlet smiles back. “And yes, there is certainly time for me to accept your money. I could use it to upgrade my wardrobe.” She looks around. “Hold on, there is yet time for me to swindle money from others before the next gambit.” Scarlet leaves and joins other games, while the boy gets up and does the same. At one point, Scarlet looks over and sees the boy engaging in a different contest of dice rolling, and he seems to be able to predict even his opponent’s dice. She ignores it, and continues with her own games. After a while, she returns to the now empty table and sits down. The boy notices this, and comes over. "Ready now?" Scarlet nods. The boy pulls out two dice, "Your wager?" She raises an eyebrow. "The same game?" "You want to play a different game then?" She grins. "Well, there is one...." The boy sits, and tucks his dice in a pocket "Go on." "Tis called 'Gamer's Playground'. Have you heard of it?" He frowns in thought, "No, I don't think so." "It is a game where we each roll sets of dice, on this-" she pulls out a board-"mat. Each roll has a predetermined effect, which happens in a succession of turns. You play five rounds, and then all effects happen based on the power of the effect. The goal, is to eliminate each of your opponents rolls with an effect." The boy nods. "And what are the effects?" "Should not all creatures or effects have completed themselves, the players repeat with the number of predetermined effects as he has creatures. Mostly, the dice summon something, bolster something, or destroy something" The boy grins. "This a most interesting game....much like another game I play. I am willing to try it." Scarlet continues "Spell effects remove themselves and one other opponent. Creatures fight each other; numbers determine both who they fight and how well.1-5, the effect backfires, if it is a creature, it kills itself, if it is a spell, it has no effect. Use d20s." He pulls out a bag. "Of course." Category:Side Quest